


【艾利/授翻】I’m Not A Kid Any More我不再是孩子了（3）

by TINOJM17



Series: 【艾利/授翻】I’m Not A Kid Any More我不再是孩子了 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: 【艾利/授翻】I’m Not A Kid Any More我不再是孩子了 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673398
Kudos: 3





	【艾利/授翻】I’m Not A Kid Any More我不再是孩子了（3）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonSaiborg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSaiborg/gifts).
  * A translation of [I'm Not A Kid Any More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752238) by [DemonSaiborg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSaiborg/pseuds/DemonSaiborg). 



**Chapter3：Drinks with the Department酒会**

（感谢群友倾情特供标题：团建；下馆子；学院联谊会）

**观前警告：未成年人请勿饮酒！！！**

艾伦用手指敲着桌子，一只手托着疲惫的脑袋。他的眼睛扫视过沉闷的教室里的每一寸，东看西看，除了是今天的讲师。他听着教室前面那个低沉的声音在念叨着语义学之类的东西，无聊至极。呃，他并非真的对语言学感兴趣。他是对利威尔感兴趣。

这个男人又不是利威尔。

男孩好奇的目光转向坐在他身边十分专注的希斯特利亚。她美丽的蓝眼睛紧盯着教室前方的那个男人，像小学生一样眼里闪烁着巨大、闪烁的爱心。她那纤细的手紧紧握在一起，每当老师转过来望向学生时，她都会不时地轻声感叹。看起来小希斯特利亚坠入情网了。艾伦肯定理解不了这种迷恋。他环顾了一下教室，似乎所有的姑娘都喜欢上了史密斯教授……不过有一个例外。那个黑发女孩，艾伦注意到从第一天上课开始她就在看历史剧。

切，艾伦厌恶地皱了皱眉，看向讲师。他很高，高得令人难以置信。柔和的碧眼，整洁的金发。这家伙身材太好了，艾伦都怀疑他是不是每时每刻都待在健身房而不是教室里。

史密斯教授转身在白板上写着板书，他把笔按得太用力了，发出了尖锐的吱吱声，但好像没人在意。艾伦厌恶地皱起脸。为什么利威尔不能教所有的模块？可能只有一个小时后才能见到利威尔完美的模样，听他美妙的声音了，不要啊！埃尔文·史密斯教授必须存在，而且他几乎一半的课都枯燥无味！这个人既没有利威尔那样的风度，也没有利威尔那么聪明。他各方面都技不如人，但他仍然站在利威尔的位置上，在全班同学面前！

希斯特利亚又一次发出了轻声的叹息，艾伦想知道这姑娘知不知道自己正在犯花痴。他低着头，恼火地哼了一声。至少希斯特利亚迷恋的是史密斯教授，而不是利威尔。她太漂亮了，可能是有力的竞争对手。

“好了同学们，今天的课就到这里。”埃尔文大声说道，一下打破了希斯特利亚和其他女孩出神的状态，艾伦猛地抬起头。

妈的终于结束了！

“但是，你们离开前还有一件事……”

呃，当然了。

“我相信你们都收到了阿克曼教授的邮件，是关于今晚学院的酒会，给你们提个醒。”

邮件……利威尔的邮件？

“当然了，你们的出勤并不是强制性的，但这是个了解你们教授的好机会，还会有一些其他系的工作人员。另外，我们已经把半个校园的酒吧都租出去了，你们不用勉强自己来和我们搭话。但这是个互相了解的好机会！”

从埃尔文提到了解教授开始艾伦就没再听了，这意味着利威尔也会在场……对吧？埃尔文，如果他没有提起这事，艾伦可能就错失了一个和利威尔相处的好机会！也许他人还不错……他能感受到自己的下嘴唇因为激动而颤抖，他必须去，他一定要去！还没等脑子反应过来，双腿已经自己动起来了，脸上也不由地绽开一个大大的笑容。

艾伦是第一批离开教室的，几乎是拖着希斯特利亚离开的。走的时候，他感受到了随之而来的嫉妒的目光，但他毫不在乎。他得说服她参加这个“学院酒会”活动。如果他一个人去，那绝对会是一场悲剧，他不希望利威尔在他有机会得到他的爱之前就扫兴离场了。虽然他知道利威尔最后会爱上他，但他不想再拖下去了。和他爱的人共处一室使他感到浑身躁动。他不想等太久。

他们一走到走廊上，艾伦就抓住了希斯特利亚纤细的胳膊，使她面向自己。女孩抬头望向他时，脸上泛起了微微的红晕。

“希斯特利亚，今晚和我一起参加学院活动。”

听到他的话，女孩倒吸一口凉气。他是如此的直接大胆，但却一直盯着她的脸看，仿佛什么都没说似的。她的嘴角挂着一丝笑。

“艾伦，”她的声音对大多数人来说都能起到抚慰作用，但艾伦并未注意到这个。“当……我当然会和你一起去！”

艾伦注意到两个路过的学生在擦肩而过的时候对他怒目而视，显然听到了他们的谈话。那个高个子，深色头发的女生转头对她的朋友说：“嘿，莱纳，我们今晚该去喝酒，或者干点别的什么事。”他朝他们翻了个白眼。很显然，这两人之所以对酒会感兴趣，是因为希斯特利亚也会去。他们几乎一整天都色眯眯地盯着她看。然而，这对艾伦来说是好事，他可以和希斯特利亚一起出现在酒会现场，然后等着那些白痴中的一个来抢走她，这样他就可以和利威尔说上话了。一想到这，他的心就砰砰直跳。晚上和利威尔一起喝酒，聊天，看着他柔软的嘴唇在酒杯边沿闪着光泽。极乐啊。

“而且，”他朝姑娘挑逗地扬了扬眉，让自己缓口气，又补充道。“你还有机会和史密斯教授面对面交谈。”

“我……”她瞬间容光焕发，睁大了眼睛。

“别以为我没注意到你那节课一直花痴地盯着他看。”他咧嘴一笑，开玩笑地拍拍她的胳膊，然后将双手举到头顶做出“被迷倒”的动作，女孩尖叫着抗议。

“不是！才没有那样！”她大喊道，突然好像意识到了自己的音量太大，又像小老鼠一样缩起双手。

“这么说你不想和埃尔文约会了，嗯？”艾伦虽是开玩笑的语气，但说的却是真心话。他还记得第一次见到利威尔的情景，实在叫人难以忘怀。如果现在有谁能理解希斯特利亚的感受，无疑是他。

“什么？不可能！”她叫道。“他那么帅，而且我永远不会和老师约会的，那太奇怪了！”两人的目光对在一起，她的脸红得更厉害了。“我宁愿和……和同龄人约会。”

“哦，我的希斯特利亚，我开玩笑呢。”他又给了她一个招牌假笑，她只是紧张地傻笑了一声。“无论如何，我饿了，咱们吃饭去吧。”

艾伦甩甩他的雨伞，把它放在门口衣架的下面，跟在希斯特利亚身后进去了。他把她的外套挂在自己的外套前面，但他没注意到她碰到他的手时颤抖的模样。

两人走进熙熙攘攘的酒吧，微弱的音乐声在温热的空气中飘荡。整个房间弥漫着甜酒的香气，学生们懒洋洋地瘫在暖垫椅和沙发上，边饮边谈笑风生，颓废的气息充斥着整间屋子。这不是艾伦所想象的那种地方。这里太吵闹了，太拥挤了。他看见的每一个人都离他太近了，要在平时，他绝对受不了。但是，今时不同往日。对艾伦来说，这个黏糊糊的校园酒吧就好似天边蓬松的金色云朵。或者说，至少是他在人群中发现利威尔的那一刻，他是这么认为的。

房间的另一边，一片区域被封锁了，艾伦在一群学生中看见了埃尔文异常高大的身躯，他隐隐地希望能认出一些人来。他们之中有一个深色头发的姑娘，还有一个肌肉发达的金发小伙，他希望这个小伙能从他的手里抢走希斯特利亚。

“史密斯教授在那。”艾伦面无表情地说着，低头看向希斯特利亚，她也回望着他。“看在学院已经为我们预定好了酒吧的那一半。”

“哦！有台球桌！”女孩甜美地声音呼唤着艾伦。“和我一起玩吗？我玩的不太好，但说不定蛮好玩的！”

艾伦的眼睛扫过房间的每个角落，舞池，沙发，每一寸空间。他的心上人不见踪影。他不耐烦地攥紧了拳头，指甲嵌进了柔软的掌心，他疯狂地寻找着。他在哪？这一切都是个错误吗？如果利威尔不在场，艾伦才不会踏进这个破地方，而现在他旁边热切的希斯特利亚——几乎是在拽他的袖子。妈的，莱纳哪去了？

“艾伦？”希斯特利亚模糊的声音在耳边回响，他听不进去。就好像整个房间都黯淡了，心中的一切希望都消失了，他的眼睛一次又一次地扫过房间里的每个区域，好像再多看一样那个人就会突然出现似的。妈的，这就是个错误。大错特错！利威尔仅仅是发了邀请函，并不意味着他也会在这里。

一瞬间，艾伦觉得自己真是愚蠢透顶。他应该事先调查好的，或者跟着埃尔文到办公室去，问问他今晚阿克曼教授会不会来！该死，该死！这就是一场大灾难，完全是浪费时间。现在他被困在这里，和希斯特利亚，埃尔文以及一群不知名的人一起，他们恐吓说要把他……

“我和你一起打台球……”

听到这个温和，平淡的声音，艾伦立刻全身都紧绷了起来。即使没有音调，男孩也仿佛听到了世间最美妙的交响乐。他的鞋子在地板上磨出吱吱声，以最快的速度转向这天使般的声音的主人。

他就在那。他的光环如黑暗中的一盏明灯，我的老天爷，他就是完美的化身。雨水从他乌黑发亮的发梢滴落，落在了他瓷质的肌肤上。他的衬衫……哦，老天！他的白衬衫被雨淋湿透了，艾伦第一次相信真的有神秘力量控制着天气，在天上注视着他。利威尔的衬衫几乎透明了，湿哒哒的布料勾勒出他肌肉发达的身体的每个线条……Fuuuuuuuuuuck.你甚至可以透过棉质衬衫看到他淡粉的乳尖，艾伦可以感觉到自己整个人达到了沸点。

教授衬衣的第三个扣子松了，危险地露出了光滑的胸膛的一截肌肤。艾伦被欲望冲昏了头脑。看到利威尔这样浑身湿透，衣衫不整，他几乎受不了了。他外表的每一个细节都像是出自天使的手笔。欲念横生的天使。妈的，艾伦不知道还能否克制住自己。他的梦中情人就在眼前，两颊冻得通红，从头到脚都湿透了，用他特有的炽烈的目光瞪着自己。血液一下从艾伦的上半身涌向了下半身，理智也随之消失了。

他想从那个人瘦削的身上把那些石头的衣物给扒下来，用自己的身体给他温暖。这不公平，太不公平了，利威尔都不知道这个男孩能给他带来多棒的快感。只要利威尔想，他能把他带到极乐的巅峰。他的胸膛砰砰直跳，手心直冒汗，无法控制的兽性使他的大脑短路。房间里很拥挤，但是这一刻，仿佛只有艾伦和利威尔，其他人都不存在。他怎么能克制住自己呢？他怎么可能……

“教授！”艾伦感觉愤怒将使他一下回了魂，希斯特利亚的声音将他的兽性一下关回了笼子。“那太好了了，我打得不好，但艾伦和我一定会跟您比赛的！”

利威尔牵动上唇露齿一笑，他灰色的眼睛一下击穿了艾伦的魂。

“别担心，我打的也不好。”他对兴冲冲的姑娘说道。“顺带一提，又见面了，艾伦·耶格尔。”

他……他叫了自己的名字。

如果艾伦再脆弱点，他就会因为过度刺激而晕过去了。但是，他很坚强，他有备而来。

“您好，阿克曼教授。”说出的这句话仿佛绸缎一般，用色气的，柔软的腔调抚摸他的身体。

是时候让艾伦在利威尔看似黑暗的心中占有一席之地了，他不会让这个机会溜走的。


End file.
